


Cuddles

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lots and lots of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Portgas D. Ace loves cuddling.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Ace, Dadan & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Series: One piece stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 140
Kudos: 401





	1. Sabo - The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii
> 
> This is a mini series of one shots where Ace will cuddle with the people he holds dear. 
> 
> Why? Because I can :)
> 
> Warnings: none that I can think of except my English 😅😂

He discovers it by accident. The first time he did it was completely accidental.

Ace and Sabo were walking to the Gray terminal, on their way to rob someone and take their money for their pirate fund. That was the plan until Ace had a narcolepsy attack and fell face first, dead asleep on the ground on the border of the forest. Sabo had stopped everything he was doing and pulled him to a hidden tree and laid him against it.

Sabo knew that these narcolepsy attacks could usually take a few minutes to a few hours.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sabo had given up on the idea of it taking a few minutes. His best friend was still in deep sleep and didn't show any signs of waking up soon. Sabo sat on the ground next to Ace. He might as well make himself comfortable.

The comforting sound of the wind blowing through the forest and his friends presence made him sleepy as well. He hadn't slept well last night...or the night before that. It soon became a fight to keep himself awake. It didn't take long for Sabo to fall asleep right next to Ace, waiting for him to wake up.

When Ace woke up, they were laying on the ground. Their limbs were all over each other. Ace was embarrassed at first and wanted to get out of this embarrassing position as fast as possible. That attempt ended up in Sabo holding onto him with a death grip in his sleep.

Who does that! Well, Sabo apparently with his freakishly strong hands. Sabo was like some kind of koala.

After five minutes of struggling, Ace had given up and relaxed in Sabo's hold. He had realized that he wasn't going to get out anytime soon.

It was then that he noticed that it kinda felt actually really good. The fact that Sabo was holding him so tight made him feel...loved. He laid still for a few minutes, debating on what to do. He made up his mind. He nudged Sabo a few times to check if he was really asleep and than put an arm over Sabo, returning the affection.

Ace didn't want this moment to end. His hand had a tight grip on the back of Sabo’s blue jacket. 

Was this affection? Ace didn't know. He'd never gotten hugged or something else. He didn't exactly know what affection was, but if this was it, he didn't mind it one bit. It felt nice, not that he would ever admit that. Like someone was protecting him from all the evil from outside (and inside). It gave him a warm feeling.

That was the first night that Sabo and him ever slept outside together in the woods. It was one of the best nights of sleep Ace had ever gotten.

After that time, Ace secretly stole some cuddles from Sabo here and there. He only did it when Sabo was sleeping, because Sabo didn't need to know he was a weirdo or a softy.

Sabo eventually did find out and scolded Ace for not telling him. Then he let Ace have all the cuddles he wanted. Not that Ace asked for it. Ace just went for the cuddles without asking. Asking was too embarrassing for Ace for some kind of reason. Sabo knew that if he tried to ask Ace if he wanted to cuddle that Ace would say no. So he just let it happen and let Ace be Ace.

Sometimes, when they are just hanging out or done with eating Ace would come over to him and wrap his arms around Sabo and pull him to the ground. They could lay there for hours. They could talk about everything, their dreams, food, future plans, who to rob next. It didn't matter as long as they were together. They could do anything.

...and then he died.


	2. Luffy - Cuddle the darkness away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiaa, new chapter :)
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 😊

Ace never really told Luffy he liked cuddles. Luffy picked it up very early on. Ace was usually angry, tense and there was this ever present darkness in his eyes, but when Luffy holds him for a long time the darkness disappears and Ace isn't tense or angry.

Luffy was just like Ace, he also just went for the cuddles without asking. The only difference between the two was because Luffy didn't know any better. He didn't know that giving cuddles without asking someone might be rude, but Ace did.

So when Luffy wanted to cuddle he just wrapped his armed multiple times around his brother and wouldn't let him go until he was satisfied and wanted to do something else (aka hunt for food). It would sometimes take hours, but Luffy had to admit those were some of the best hours in his life. Ace always protests in the beginning, but he always give in.

They usually talk or just sit against each other in peace. One of them would eventually fall asleep, it was almost always Ace.

Since Ace’s guard is constantly up his body and mind didn’t get to relax much. So when he relaxes in Luffy's hold, his body and mind shut down and Ace slips into a calm rest.

It made him feel like he was taking care of Ace instead of the other way around. Ace always took care of him. He cooked the food, treated his wound, sparred with him. He had the best big brother in the world, he knew that.

It was just that he felt useless sometimes. Ace wouldn't let him cook the food because it is dangerous or he won't let Luffy help with treating his wound because Ace didn't want Luffy to see him in his weakened state. Ace wouldn't let him return the caring gestures. So Luffy helped Ace by cuddling. It helped Ace sleep and helped him relax. It made Ace forget the darkness.

Ace's darkness.

Luffy absolutely hated it. He couldn't think of something he hated more. The darkness made his big brother think that he wasn't wanted and that he need to die. Luffy didn't really understand it himself. He didn't know why Ace believed it, but he did.

Luffy couldn't touch it or hear the darkness himself. So he couldn't punch it or yell at it to go away.

The only thing he could do was to mentally punch it while giving Ace cuddles, telling his brother words of love and care. Silently hoping that this time the darkness would stay away forever, and not come back like it did every time. Deep inside he knew that it would return.

So no matter how much Ace struggled or protested, Luffy would continue to cuddle. Because little brothers can take care of the older brothers and he would do this until Ace would set out to sea.

And when the time came, Luffy would watch him go. He really hoped that his brother would find someone to cuddle with soon, to keep his darkness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short serie of random one shots of Ace cuddling with his favorite people. No ships, just fluff. 
> 
> Next up is Garp!


	3. Garp - Campfire cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again 😄
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.

'Was it good that I was born?' Those words haunted Garp mind everywhere he went. His sweet grandson had asked him that cruel question when he was six. Six!

He regrets ever telling Ace about his father. His grandson had changed since then, but not in a good way. There was a pain in his eyes, that even most of the adults didn't have.

He tried to be there as much as possible, but as a vice-admiral he didn't have much time. He also needed to divide the vacation days he did get between his grandson in Fushia and his grandson in the mountains.

He did get to spend more time with his grandsons now that they knew each other. They had even become brothers. It could only be made better if his grandsons decided that they wanted to be marines instead of pirates. Ace looked also a lot better, less dark. He had even gotten a third grandson!

Garo loves taking them on camping trips, marine trainings and to eat. The best time came from the nights. All three would be completely exhausted with their bellies full (and hopefully with new dreams about becoming a marine in mind).

Luffy always fell asleep first, usually straight after dinner. He would sit down beside him and lean against his side. He would usually fall asleep in seconds.

After Luffy it was a battle between his other two grandsons who would fall asleep as second. Both didn't want to sleep, so they would talk until one of them did. Last time it was Sabo who fell asleep as second. His head rested against his lap. He was actually in the middle of a sentence when he dozed off. That was more their thing then Sabo's.

It was now just Ace and him. Ace was sitting on the other side of the campfire. He was looking at Luffy and Sabo. Garp noticed the look in his eyes. Was he jealous? Of Luffy and Sabo sleeping against him of all things! Garp didn't know where this development came from, but he was happy to oblige.

"Hey Ace, why don't you come sit next to your grandpa." Garp said in his loud, but hushed voice. He patted the pace next to him. Ace looked at him suspiciously, in his head debating if he was going to or not. His want and jealousy took eventually over. He walked over the the spot and sat down.

"Why don't you give your grandpa a hug." Garp held his arms open and wide.

Ace's face became a red color. "Like hell I will shitty gramps, I won't. I'm not a doofus like those two." Garp deadpanned and looked at him with a funny expression. Did his grandson even know what doofus means?

Well he clearly knew it was an insult, but the word coming out of his grandsons mouth made it sound so...childish. It reminded him again that Ace wasn't as old as he appeared or acted.

He also called him shitty gramps again! "Ace, how dare you call me that!" Garp gave him a fist of love before forcefully picking him up and setting him on his lap. Both arms were keeping his grandson trapped, it kinda looked like a hug.

Ace wanted to yell, struggle or do anything else, but a huge yawn made if out before that. The warm, comforting and tight hold was actually drawing his mind to sleep. The warmth of the fire didn't make it better. It just made him more sleepy.

Ace punched Garp weakly before muttering something that Garp didn't understand. He made himself comfortable in his grandfather's lap and actually hugged him back, sort of. He was using his arms like a pillow against his stomach. Garp gave it the benefit of the doubt and counted it as a hug.

Ace was fully asleep a few seconds later. Garp smiled. Who knew his eldest grandson liked warm hugs. He looked at all their sleeping faces. They looked so cute. Maybe he could take a picture later and shove it in Senny's face when he came back, but now he would just take a moment and enjoy and peace and the time he spend together with his lovely (and apparently cuddly) grandsons.

He looked at his grandsons again. His grandsons were cuddling up against him, seeking more body heat. He had to admit that it looked indeed incredibly adorable. It was nice to see this more childish version of his grandsons, especially Ace.

Garp was already planning a new trip or maybe just doing something else, like go to Makino’s. They deserved a treat once in a while. He hoped that after that they could fall asleep like this again

Yeah, that would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Dadan or Deuce. I’m busy editing Deuce‘s and I am almost done writing Dadan’s. So I don’t know which one I’ll post first.


	4. Deuce (+Spades) - Cuddle pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii,
> 
> I’m noticing that up to now, all the stories have a sleepy Ace. I can’t help it. Sleepy Ace is fun to write.
> 
> Well, hope you’ll enjoy it. 
> 
> Warnings: none

They were supposed to get supplies from the island. They had actually gotten most of it, before Ace had a narcolepsy attack. Deuce was able to catch him before Ace hit the ground, but at the cost of the supplies that he had been carrying. Deuce sighed. Stupid captain probably forgot to take his medicine. Nothing he can do about it now.

He place Ace over his shoulder and got as many supplies that he as carrie and began to walk back to the ship. Back at the ship he informed Skull, who had been on watch, that there were still some supplies left to get and that he should get it. Deuce was going to put the captain to bed and take over watch.

Skull agreed and went of ship to do that. Deuce dropped the supplies that he had been carrying and went to the captain quarters. He there laid Ace in bed. Stupid captain, having a narcolepsy attack in the middle of the city. He took one last glance at his captain, before he grabbed a book and went outside again to do watch duty. Sitting comfortable against the railing of the deck.

An hour later Ace came outside.

"Finally awake I see. Did you sleep wel?" Instead of giving an answer, Ace flopped down next to Deuce and nestled himself against Deuce. He let Ace just do whatever he wanted to do.

Deuce was now laying on his back, with his book in his hands. Ace had an arm over his stomach and his head laying on his belly. Deuce had basically become a human pillow. It wasn't uncomfortable, but a little bit weird.

"Uuuh, captain?" Ace hummed a response. "Wouldn't you rather lay in bed?" Ace hummed a negative. "You sure?" Ace didn't answer this time. He looked perfectly content by laying in this position. Well, if his captain didn't mind it than he could live with it. He held his book above his head and continued to read.

At first Deuce thought that his captain wanted to sleep some more, but after half an hour he still wasn't asleep. His captain was just laying there, cuddling with him. Maybe he couldn't fall asleep?

Deuce put the hand that didn't hold the book on Ace's back and gave it little rubs. He hoped that maybe it would help his captain fall asleep.

Ace let out a happy sigh. Deuce would sometimes move his hand to turn a page, but return it immediately after.

The rest of the Spades found them in this position. A few joined Deuce and Ace in their cuddle moment as a joke, but it turned into a cuddle pile of all the spades very fast.

Deuce sweatdropped. The Spade pirates, feared and ruthless pirate crew, were cuddling. If the marines would see this than their pirate career would be over. Nobody would take them serious anymore.

Even thought that might be true, Deuce couldn’t make himself to care much. Ace looked very happy now that literally everyone had joined their cuddling and it was actually very comfortable.

And that is how the Spades cuddle moment came into existence. It would start with their captain, who would begin by cuddlingwith someone on the crew and not even five minutes later the whole crew would be there.

Sometimes, there were moments when it was just Deuce and Ace. The captain wanted some private cuddling and Deuce was often a victim to that one. It didn't happened nearly as often as the Spades cuddle pile, but this one was different.

It was more intimate. The captain was more open, more vulnerable when it was just the two of them. It was a special side that only Deuce had the privilege to see and he didn't mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Dadan! 
> 
> Thank you for reading 😁


	5. Dadan - Comforting her brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo again :)
> 
> Warning: cursing
> 
> I hope you’ll like it.

Ace was her brat. Maybe not biologically, but he was hers. Like every mother it hurts when their child is in pain.

Luffy had gotten injured by fighting the huge bear on his own. Ace wasn't there or something at that moment. She didn't really get the entire story. Now, Luffy is laying there, unconscious, with a head injury. Magra had treated the wound. He said it could have been a lot worse, but it was still pretty bad.

Ace was right beside him. There was mud all over him and he was still drenched from the rain that was pouring outside. Ace would get sickif he didn't change out of his clothes and bathe. She knew that he wouldn't do it, no matter how many times she would ask or threaten. Ace would stay by Luffy's side until he woke up.

She could live with a sick Ace.

What she couldn't deal with, was her brat saying shit about himself. He was muttering about not being good enough, how it was all his fault, how it would have been better if he hadn't been born, that Sabo would never had let this happen, that he was a terrible brother. The list went on and on.

For her was that unacceptable. She couldn't listen to an other word. The problem was that she didn't know how to comfort him. She never needed to. How did someone comfort children? When he was little he just needed to be held and rocked a little.

It took a while before she thought of a solution that hopefully didn't make it worse or did nothing.

She sat down next to Ace, wrapped her arm around Ace's shoulders and pulled him in a very uncomfortable side hug. Ace froze. What the hell? The atmosphere turned tense. No surrounding bandit uttered a word. Everyone was holding their breath and waited on how Ace would react to the sudden comfort.

As almost everyone expected, he didn't take it well. Ace screamed and trashed in her hold. Screaming all kinds of insults. Hitting, scratching and kicking everything in his reach.

He was letting out all his pain and sorrow in the only way he knew it, fightingand anger. Ace kept that up for a good fifteen minutes before all the screaming finally turned into full out sobbing. His head nuzzling against her body, muffling the crying and the heartbreaking screams. It hurt to watch. There were a few bandits (almost all of them) who also shed a tear. Stupid brats making them soft.

This continued for thirty minutes. Ace was now quiet. Just leaning against their boss. His eyes hazy and silent tears were still making their way down his face.

Dadan's shirt was now wet, drenched in water, tears and snot, but she didn't give a single fuck. Not as long as it helped Ace.

Suddenly Ace went completely limp, his mind and body had finally tired itself out. She picked up her brat and put him next to Luffy.

She wanted to walked away when she noticed something. Tsk, stupid little brat. Dadan took a step back to the pair of brothers and sat next down to them, holding both Ace and Luffy against her. It was as if she was keeping watch, guarding them from an evil that might or might not be there.

She stayed there for hours. Not moving from her spot. There wasn't a single bandit that made a comment about it or about Ace’s hand, that held a tight grip on Dadan's shirt. As if it was begging his mother to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this really falls under the category cuddles. Idk these are like comfort cuddles or something like that XD
> 
> I have no idea who to write next. I haven’t began on any of them. 
> 
> I’ll be quite busy the follow 2 weeks so I don’t know if I have the time to write anything and I’m now mainly focusing on writing part 2 of my other work, Winter SOS.
> 
> If you notice anything that is spelled or used wrong, please tell me. I’ll try to fix it as soon a possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Shanks- don’t let go (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, new chapter! 
> 
> Instead of doing the things I should Have been doing, I did this. Oepsie. 
> 
> Well, I hope you’ll enjoy!

Ace can't hold his liquor. Shanks found that out the hard way. Ace was leaning against him, cheeks red, words slurring combined with random hiccups as he rambled on about Luffy. He would have found this entire thing completely endearing if his mind hadn't been troubled by something else.

The kid reminded him of someone.

He just couldn't place who. It was really bugging him. Ace had this strange familiarity. Who? Who was this kid reminding him of?

Arg! He took a sip of his alcohol and slammed his drink on the table. Maybe the cold or alchohol was messing with him? Maybe Ace just felt familiar because he is a D. And he knew lots of D's. Yeah, that must be it. He needed to let this slide otherwise his mind would never leave him alone.

He should stop drinking alcohol for tonight. Wow, that's a first. He also needed to warm up. An idea formed in Shanks's mind. "Ace! Catch me!" He very immaturely sprang into a very unstable and drunk Ace. They both fell to the ground. Ace was warm, very warm. It wasn't fair. He wasn't even wearing a fucking shirt. Lucky bastard, eating the mera mera no mi. It made him want the devil fruit too.

He began to hug the shit out of Ace. "Aceeeeeee! You're so warm! Share with me! Even better, join my crew!! You can be immediately promoted to the 'Shanks's personal warmer' rank. It's a very nice rank to have."

Ace laughed. "Like hell am I going to join your crew. I still have my own journey to finish."

Shanks froze. Everything around him froze, voices were fading into the background and his eyes were solely focused in Ace. Ace's words were echoing in his head. _"Like hell am I going to join your crew. I still have my own journey to finish."_

Those were the exact words his captain had told him when Shanks had asked Roger if he would join his future crew. The exact same tone, the exact same words. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ace was his late Captains son. _Ace was his late Captains son._ Motherfucking Roger. How?

He didn't know how or what. He just knew it. Gol D. Ace was sitting right before him. Holy shit.

Shanks looked at Ace again. He could see it now. All those familiar things. Even though he looked more like Rouge, he still had some attributes from his father. His eyes for example, burning with the same passion as Rogers or his laugh, that had the same tone and with the same facial expression.

Screw stop drinking alcohol. He was going to get drunk now. Fuck yes! He found his captains sons, probably the most wanted and hidden kid in the world. Ace was like...like...his little brother...or nephew. He didn't know what exactly, he was just familie. He was going to party hard to this discovery.

He was so happy, he could cry from happiness.

He was never ever going to let go now of the hug now. Ace had struggled for a little, but than just accepted his fate and continued drinken and laughing with a Shanks attached to him.

Shanks hadn't let go for the rest of the entire night. He continued to hold Ace. His arm was tightly wrapped around his torso. Shanks couldn't help himself. Ace's presence made his feel like he was seventeen again, clinging to his captain , _begging_ him not to leave and turn himself in, _to not die._

He wished that he had tried harder, much harder. Maybe he could have convinced Roger to stay. Maybe his captain would have been alive if he had done it. But he wasn't and he needed to make up to him. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Shanks tightened his told. His eyes filled with determination. No, not this time.

Shanks wasn't going to let go of Ace like he did with his captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I need to do the million thing on my to do list or continue Winter SOS.  
> My common sense: I need to do the million thing on my to do list or continue Winter SOS.  
> My thoughts: Yo, listen up! I have a great idea for Shanks’s cuddle story! Let’s write it. 
> 
> And so this story came to be :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Luffy - Not your fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This story was suggested! There are some references from the previous Luffy chapter Cuddle the darkness away.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was quiet, too quiet. There was the constant snoring and the fire cracking, but that was it. It was ice cold, but he didn't feel the cold. He never did. It came to him that it may have been a stupid idea of volunteer himself for the night-watch.

Night-watch was boring, sometimes dangerous for him. There was nothing to do, nothing for him to concentrate on. It made his thoughts run wild. Sometimes good things came from it, but most of the time it would go to dark places. Places he'd rather not go. He just can't help it.

Thatch. Ace couldn't keep his mind from thinking of him. The fire, on which Thatch would cook, the cold, in which Thatch sought warmth by him. Everything here was reminding him of Thatch and how he failed him. Thatch had been stabbed, bleeding out, while he was raiding the kitchen, stuffing his mouth.

He was fucking raiding the kitchen! He had been awake! He could have been there! He could have done something, but because of his stomach he hadn't. It was basically like he murdered Thatch. It was his fault. He had failed another brother. First Sabo, now Thatch. If he kept going like this he was going to lose Luffy next.

"Ace?" He was snapped out of his thoughts. He knew that voice. Ace looked up from the fire. Luffy was standing there. His arms were wrapped around his torso. Luffy was shivering from the cold, but Ace wasn't actually really focused on that. His eyes had found Luffy's and when they made contact he knew he had been caught.

"...Is darkness here again?" It wasn't really a question. Luffy had seen his eyes, that's how he always managed to tell if Ace's thoughts had been 'with darkness'. He knew that Luffy knew, but still.

"No, it's just the fire reflecting in my eyes." Luffy's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe it. Luffy sat down behind him and pulled Ace's shoulders towards him, making him lay down. His head laying in Luffy's lap, Luffy's head hovering above his own.

"Tell me." Luffy demanded. He knew that Luffy wasn't give up until he knew what was bothering Ace, but he didn't want Luffy to know. What if he'll think that he isn't good enough to be his big brother anymore?

"No, it's nothing. Did you have trouble sleeping? I can warm you-" Luffy cut him of. He was trying to change the subject, but of course Luffy noticed. When you don't want Luffy to know something, he becomes the most observant.

"No, it was something. Don't change the subject and tell me.” Ace didn't know what it was. The fact that he was feeling save, a feeling that he hasn't felt since he left the Moby, that he had been suppressing his sadness since Thatch died or the physical contact that he also hadn't had since he left the Moby. It could also have been a combination of all of them.

Tears began to form in his eyes. He tried to stop them, to make them disappear, but it was as if a dam had been broken by that one sentence. He tried to cover it up by putting a hand over his eyes, but a strangled sob also escaped his mouth, giving him away.

Why could Luffy see through him and make him break so easily? It wasn't fair.

"It was my fault Luffy. He died because I wasn't there to protect him! I let him die, just like it let Sabo die. I failed another brother. I made the fucking same mistake twice! And if I can't protect my brothers, than how in the hell am I supposed to protect you! How can I call myself even a brother? I mean, I was awake. I could have done something. I could have protected him. And nobody on the Moby was angry at me. They were all saying that it isn't my fault and that I am not responsible for all this, but I fucking am. They still called me _brother_. Like I wasn't responsible for it. It should have been me! It would have been better if I fucking-"

The word 'died was ready to be spoken, but he was cut off by two hand slapping his cheeks. Ace removed the hand that was covering his eyes. Tears still streaming down his face. His eyes met Luffy's once again. Oh boy, he knew he shouldn't have said anything. Luffy's eyes were burning with anger, pain and sadness.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Listen to me! I don't exactly know what happened. But. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. Sabo's death also wasn't your fault. Just because you were awake doesn't mean you could have done something. That means that I must have been responsible for Sabo's death, because I was awake at that moment."

"No! That's different" Ace tried to reason.

"No it's not. If you're guilty than everyone on your ship if guilty too and I am too. I love you! You're the best brother ever, so don't go telling lies. I'm glad that you were born and I'm glad you're still alive. You promised remember. You promised me not to die. So don't die."

Luffy laid down on his side on the cold sand. He patted the sand in front of him. "Come, lay here." Luffy's tone leaving no room to argue. He moved a bit up so that he was laying in front of Luffy. He had also turn on his side so that he was facing Luffy. Luffy didn't waste a second and wrapped his arms around Ace, pulling him in into his chest. Ace made some sounds of protest and tried to move away, but Luffy wouldn't budge.

Luffy knew what he was doing. Sabo used to hold Ace like this when he was feeling down. Being this thing called ‘the little spoon’ (weird name??? Ace wasn’t a spoon, but whatever) made Ace feel protected and save and helped keep the dark thoughts away.

Luffy laid his head on top of Ace. He also wrapped his arms and legs around Ace so he couldn't get out. Ace continued to cry for a few minutes, before he finally shifted. Ace's tired eyes met his. "Go to sleep, I'll take over the night-watch."

He could feel Ace nod. His arms wrapped around Luffy's waist and he snuggled into Luffy. His head resting slightly on his chest, so he could feel Luffy's heartbeat. Just to reassure his mind that Luffy was still alive and that he hadn't failed Luffy yet.

He was asleep in seconds.

Luffy looked at his now sleeping brother. Sadness filled his heart. He remembered Ace's crying face from a few minutes ago. He wrapped himself more tightly around Ace. Why did these things always happen to his brother? Ace didn't deserve this. Yet, fate made it so that his brother continued to suffer.

He was going to punch the shit out of the person who did this to his brother and than punch him some more. He was going to make sure this person will never hurt his brother again.

That was promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing it. I usually try to make the these chapters around the 600 (If it is more than I don’t really mind), but I was so busy writing it that it turned out to be around the 1200 words. Quite more than intended, but not unwelcome. 
> 
> I just hope the chapter lived up to the persons expectations. If not, let me know! I’ll write another one for you! 
> 
> So suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Next up is Thatch!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Thatch - Magical Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> New chapter. I had some complications while posting this chapter. Ao3 was being weird 😕
> 
> Have fun reading.

It was with the Whitebeards were he discovered a magical hand technique called a massage. Ace had never gotten a massage in his entire life. He didn't even know something like that existed. So when he flopped down besides Thatch, while complaining about how his back hurt, Thatch was the one who came up with the idea.

He forcefully turned Ace, so that his back was facing the him. He stretched is hands and did his magic. He started with the boy's shoulders and then back. They were incredibly stiff, but it was no match for Thatch. Thatch had faced and taken down greater foes. He wasn't going to admit defeat against Ace's back.

He carefully went over every muscle. Kneeding them until they were loose. Ace had never felt so good in his entire Life. He didn't know what Thatch was doing. He just needed Thatch to continue whatever he was doing. "Thatchhhhh. Fuuck. Dude, you have like magic hands. What the fuck. Yessss, there please. More please. You're now officially my, fuck yes, favorite brother." 

He soon turned into human jelly. Compliments and please continued to spill from his mouth. His mind completely overrun by pleasure and how good his body felt. Thatch worked on his whole back, gladly accepting the compliments and listening to the please. His ego could use some more boosting material. 

He sat there for a whole hours, before he was finally done. His hands were beginning to cramp a little. "All done, as good as new." A disappointed grown left Ace's mouth. He leaned backwards, head now resting upon Thatch's left shoulder. "Thatchhhhh, pleaseeee." 

"No way." Thatch protested. "Jeees, give my hands a rest. I still need to cook dinner with these." Thatch waved his hands around to get them more loose. "If you want I can give you some head rubs, but that's it. My hand are to tired to give massages now." 

"Head rubs? Massage? What's that?" Thatch looked shocked at him. 

"What do you mean what's that? I just gave you a massage!" Ace looked confused as hell. 

"I didn't know that was called a massage. So what are these head rubs? Are they just as good as an massage?"Ace questioned. Thatch looked like a child who's candy had been stolen.

"Are you telling me you never had either of those?!" Ace nodded. 

"That was my first, what was it, marrage?" 

"It's massage and what the fuck. Did you grow up under a rock or something?" Ace opened his mouth to answer, but Thatch continued before he could get anything out. "Let big brother Thatch fix your problem. Come here with your head." 

Ace moved a little bit to the left on Thatch's shoulder, before Thatch's recht hand went calmly through his hair. Massaging his scalp a little and untangling knots. Ace let out a content sigh and relaxed some more against Thatch's shoulder. He slightly moved his head up to create more friction. 

This continued for a while, before someone slammed the door open. "Commander, we need to start preparing for dinner. You are needed in the kitchen." 

Ace had almost been sleep. His body had gone completely limp and his weight was resting on Thatch. He was way too relaxed to really process what was happening. 

"Well, looks like I am needed. Sorry Ace." Thatch stopped everything what he was doing before taking Ace of his should and laying him down in the bench they were sitting on. 

Ace let out a weak sounding 'Nuoooo' and lazily moved his arms to try to get Thatch back to what he was doing. Thatch had to stifle a laugh. His brother looked like a little child reaching for his mama. He had never seen Ace this relaxed. Thatch looked for a blanket and laid it over Ace. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours, try to function normally again by then. 

Ace really did need a few hours to convinced himself, body and mind, to move and work properly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard things here and there about tumblr, about writers, readers and artist being there, and I thought why now make an account. So I’ve made an account, you can check it you if you want. My Tumblr name is Lachnie.  
> You can ask me question, just follow me or, if you guy want to, keep up to date with my stories.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. The Phoenix - My shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! 
> 
> It’s like 3 A.M where I am now! Oops. This just couldn’t wait till morning apparently. This wasn’t really a planned chapter, so surprise I guess! 
> 
> This contains Marco x Ace.
> 
> Well anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy it!

Marco loves being a Phoenix. He can fly, has regenerative abilities, enough stamina and great instincts. He really loves it, just not when the guy he secretly loves looks like he just robbed a jewelry store.

Ace was wearing shiny gems and a beautiful robe instead of his usual outfit. Whoever had done this, god bless you-no I mean fuck you. Ace looked like a snack, well he always did, but now more than ever. He was going absolutely crazy.

Had he already said that being a Phoenix comes with Phoenix instincts? Well fun fact, the Phoenix loves shiny things and Ace, right now, looked like the shiny god himself. His Phoenix was going wild. But then again, the Phoenix was always going wild around Ace.

Ace is fire, has a shiny, red beaded necklace, a good personality and handsomely good looks. It wasn't fair. It was just impossible to not not fall in love with the guy. The Phoenix wholeheartedly agreed. The Phoenix had wanted to make Ace his when he became a Whitebeard, but Marco didn't. He didn't want to push his feelings on his new brother.

And what were the chances of Ace liking him back? So Marco kept his Phoenix at bay, until now. The Phoenix urges were too much to hold back. An inhuman screech made it past his lips, making everyone present look at Marco.

He transformed into his Phoenix, grabbed Ace and flung him in to the crows nest, leaving the people on deck to process what the hell just happened.

Ace lay dazed on the floor of the crows nest. He used him arms to push himself up. His clothes were now a little wrinkled and his jewelry was all out of place. Annoyance crept upon him. He had just put these on on for fucks sake! All those hour's of sitting still in Izo's room and it was already ruined! Ace set his hands on fire, careful not to burn the ship.

Stupid Marco. They were going to eat blue, flaming pigeon tonight. Ace was ready to put himself back into action, when the Phoenix slammed chest first into his face, slamming his head hard into the floor again. A loud thud could be heard.

Ace laid, once again, dazed on the floor. The Phoenix took this opportunity to make himself at home on Ace's chest. He softly began to peck at Ace's face when he saw that Ace wasn't moving, as a kind of apology.

Ace moaned in pain and tried so swat him away. "Owww, my head. Uhhg, Marco what the hell was that for?"

The Phoenix didn't like that the human he likes called him Marco or that he tried to just swat him away like he was some weak fly. He let out an annoyed screech and gave his human a hard peck, before settling back.

"Auw, Marco, stop that and will you please get off." Ace gave the Phoenix another shove. Phoenix was getting more annoyed that his human didn't get his hints.

When Ace noticed that 'Marco' wasn't planning on getting of him, he realized that he was going to have to take more drastic measures. He put both hands on the Phoenix sides and tried to literally launch the Phoenix into the sky.

The Phoenix let out an angry screech, talons quickly moved to hold on to something. He wasn't going to let go of his human that easily. When Ace noticed that the Phoenix really wasn't getting of, he backed off and laid back in defeat. Ace felt sleepiness overcome him. Shit, he was going to have a narcolepsy attack.

"Fuck you Marco. If you're not going away than you better stay." Ace wrapped his arms around the Phoenix. He smirked evilly, thinking he had trapped Marco and was now forcing him to stay, while he slept. He didn't notice that this was exactly what the Phoenix wanted al along. "I hope Phoenix cuddles rock." He mumbled sleepily to himself.

Ace fel asleep, cuddling the Phoenix, without knowing that it was the Phoenix, instead of Marco.

When people come to check on them, the Phoenix silently drove them off. He didn't want them disturbing his humans sleep and he didn't want other people close to what was going to be his. Ace was his treasure, his beautiful human, and only he was allowed to see Ace dressed like this. All shiny things are his, so Ace + shiny equaled dubbel his.

And so the Phoenix kept watch, making sure to protect and guard what he considered his.

Izo and Thatch smiled at each other. It was about time that Marco, or in this case, the Phoenix did something about their stupid crush. They had known exactly what they had done.

Mission successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now find me on tumblr. My username is Lachnie. You can follow me or you don’t. Just do what you want to do. I just post my art and if you want you can also ask me questions there!
> 
> I’m always open for suggestions and thank you for reading!
> 
> Quick question for you guys! When I upload or add a chapter the works I just added shows the wrong date. Is this a problem caused by my own technical device or an ao3 problem?? And how can I fix it?


	10. Marco - I’ll get you warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii there,
> 
> New chapter, enjoy!

Marco hates the cold. There was nothing more he hated more. This certain hate developed when he ate his devil fruit. Stupid bird. The cold made him want to fucking migrate. The first time when he was close to a winter island he almost did. Luckily pops stopped him, but he never lived that one down. 

Everyone knew he hated the cold and everyone knew to just leave him alone. Nobody made comments about his four layers of clothing or when he slept longer, except of course Ace. He had just joined the crew and had no idea about Marco and his certain hate for this weather. The guy was walking around half naked for fucks sake. It made Marco shoot a dirty glare at him every time he saw him.

And because he didn't know, Ace had thrown a snowball right at him. It had hit bullseye alright. Right in his face and than down his clothes. "Ha! I got you. You should've seen your face. Hilarious." Ace grabbed a hand full of snow and pushed it in his face. The whole deck went quiet. "Come on old man! Let’s fight!"

Marco was fuming. Ace had managed to make his day even worse. He had the perfect plan to pay the brat back.

Unfortunately they didn't see Thatch who had grabbed a robe from somewhere and tied it to both fire users while Ace was laughing and Marco was planning. They didn't notice a thing.

So when Marco grabbed Ace and flung him over the railing, he accidentally doomed himself. He felt the leg, witch hadthe rope tied around it, get pulled into the direction that he had thrown Ace. The rest of his body followed towards the freezing water. He didn't have time save himself.

Two splashes were heard.

Everything was silent again for a moment, before everyone quickly went into action. Four Whitebeards jumped into the ice cold waters to rescue their brothers, while the others quickly sought things to warm them up.

Thatch just stood their dumbly the entire moment. Had his prank worked well, too well. He didn't mean to drown Ace and Marco. He just thought something funny could happen. They would start fight and trip or something, not falling in the water, together.

He'd better run and hide fast if he wanted to live.

The two fire users were brought on board. Both gasping shallow breaths. Ace's body wasn't used anymore to the cold. The sudden drop from humanly high to freezing body temperature was causing it much stress. It actually looked like Ace was in some kind of shock. Marco, who was more used to the change in temperature, was just frozen and shivering on the ground. He need to get warm. He needed to immigrate to a warm, warm island, but since he was covered in sea water he couldn't transform.

Both, Marco and Ace were brought inside and people were trying to dry them off as fast as possible. Some people took of most of their clothes and also went to get new clothes for them. Someone from the kitchen came over with warm chocolate milk. Izo had found some very warm and very fluffy blankets and someone had cut that stupid rope.

They were placed next to each other, with the blanket draped over them. Marco could feel how cold the youngest was when their skin touched. A guilty feeling crept up his chest. He didn't mean to really harm his brother. He should have known that Ace would react like this. He should have kept that in mind and acted better.

He put an arm around Ace's shoulder and pulled him towards him, so that Ace was resting against his side. Ace's head landed on his shoulder and his hand gently rubbed up and down on Ace's shoulder. He may not have been warm, but he was warmer than Ace. He hoped to help Ace with the little body heat that he had.

Ace unconsciously cuddled in to his side. Trying to get as much exposed skin against Marco's warmer. Marco noticed that Ace finally began to shiver. His body was finally catching up to the event that had just happened.

Marco gladly returned Ace's effection, getting as close as he could to the fire brat. His Phoenix screamed at his to get away from this cold source, but he couldn't. Not when it was his fault that Ace was like this.

A soft smile graced his lips. He would help his younger brother, that's what older brothers were for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. We only have Whitebeard and Rouge left. I was thinking of maybe adding Roger, but I don’t really know yet what to write for him. If you have an idea, I’m open to suggestions :)
> 
> My tumblr name is Lachnie. You can follow or not. Just do what you want. I post Some art and notifications, but that’s it.


	11. Rouge - I’m here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! 
> 
> I added Roger on here. So we have aN extra chapter :)
> 
> I hope you’ll like it.

It was dark. Everything was dark. Why? He tried to open his eyes. He was unable to. He tried to move an arm. He couldn't. His whole body felt so heavy.

There was something. How did he end up here? What did he do? Where was he? He tried to think, to recall the last thing that he had been doing. He had been captured, yes. There was...a war, because of him. So many died. It was all his fault.

So what happened to him?

Luffy! He was protecting Luffy! Shit, was Luffy Okay? Was he hurt? He needed to find out! He needed to move.

He tried. First his finger, than his hand. Now the other fingers and hand. Why was this so difficult? Dammit! He needed to protect Luffy! His little brother was in danger for fucks sake. Come on Portgas, move. MOVE!

There was a hand. It was laying on his forehead. Who was this? It felt like a woman's hand. Was it Bay? His head was pulled into a lap. The hand was now gently going through his hair. Another hand rubbed gently over his cheeks.

He didn't think it was Bay. Bay wouldn't do this. Who was it? He tried to open his eyes again. It didn't work. Was this person trying to reassure his that he was safe? That Luffy was save?

It made him question why he went unconscious in the first place.

He did protect Luffy. There had been something burning in his stomach. He had been punch through it.

...

...

He had died.

He had broken his promise. That meant he was dead, right? Even he couldn't have survived that. Than why was he still thinking and feeling? Was he in hell? If so, who was this person touching him.

He tried to open his eyes, again. This time he did prevail. It was bright, way to bright. He shut his eyes again. They person who was touching him noticed his discomfort and went to sit so they would block the light.

He opened his eyes again. He looked into brown eyes. The lady above him wasn't Bay. This woman had strawberry-blond hair with an hibiscus in it. She had also freckled just like him. She looked sad.

Who was she?

He tried to speak, but only coughs escaped him. The woman panicked a little and grabbed a glass of water and offered it to him. Tilted his head a bit and place the glass to his lips. It was exactly was he needed.

He looked at the woman again. She looked so familiar. He felt like he should know her. "Thank you miss...?"

The woman eyes looked even more sadder. "Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge."

Ace's eyes widened in surprise. Portgas D? "M-mom?"

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere this time."

He didn't understand. Why was she here? Wasn't he dead? "Why are you in hell with me? What did you do wrong?"

His mom chuckled a bit. "You're not in hell, sweety. We're in heaven. Roger, Thatch and Edward are here too. They would all like to see you."

Roger!? Why was that bastard here. She had also said Thatch and Edward. Did she mean pops? It couldn't be. Pops was alive, right? He couldn't have died. Right?

...Right?

As if she could sense Ace's distress she stroked his hair some more. "Yes, he's here."

He needed some time to process that. After a few minutes he managed to get a word out. "How?"

A sad smile formed on her lips. "To protect his family of course."

Silent tears ran down his face.

He remembered something else. "I'm sorry that you died. If it hadn't been for me...you should be yelling and screaming at me for killing you. Why are you not angry? Why would you want to see my face ever again?"

"Because I love you. It wasn't your fault. It was my choice, one I would do a thousand times over if it means having you." He hadn't even noticed that his arms had moved. They had wrapped around his mothers waist as he silently cried. His mother was softly comforting him, running her hands over his back and head as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm so proud of you, my son."

"...Welcome home, Ace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan on writing a work, but the work needs a ship and I don’t really know who to pick. I wanted to ask if you guys had a preference? Everyone is Okay (well, except Garp or Whitebeard or something like that) as long as it’s a guy. 
> 
> Suggestions for this work are open. If you have any idea for this than ask away. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 😊😊


	12. Whitebeard - To create a bond that can’t be forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Only two more to go, Roger and an other one I decided to write, Sabo!
> 
> Well anyway, here’s Whitebeard’s!
> 
> I hope you’ll like it

Ace didn't know what a real father was. He had a mother, a grandpa and brothers, but never a father. What did a father do? What could a father offer that he didn't already have?

The only thing his 'real' father offered was hatred. So the whole father situation was new and weird and he didn't know what to make of it.

He didn't even know how to properly interact with one. How do you treat a father? Is he like a good friend or more like a male mother. It was confusion and he had conflicting feelings.

What if he could never see pops as a father? That had to be the worst. Joining the crew and not even seeing Whitebeard as one.

What if he formed like the wrong bond? What if the Whitebeards would think that he was weird or if Whitebeard thought that he was being rude?

Why was he stressing so much over this?

...He wanted to be a good son. He wanted to show that he really belonged. He wanted to be party of the family.

He wanted to be accepted.

He was constantly pacing to one side of his room to the other side of his room as these questions flew through his mind. He had been going at it for hours. He was unable to get an answer. He was getting more and more antsy.

He hadn't realized that he had the left his room at some point. He walked the familiar path towards a certain room. It was when he was standing in front of the door that he realized where his body had taken him, to Oyaji's room.

Should he knock? It was three in the morning. He didn't want to disturb the old mans sleep. He had only joined a week ago. Did he even had the privilege to wake him in the night without it being an emergency? Was there even a privilege for that?

He had been debating for half an hour, before he heard someone speak on the other side. "You can come in you know. No need to just stand there."

He hesitatingly opened the door, revealing himself. Whitebeard was sitting in a chair in, not his bed luckily. So he hadn't been sleeping. "I'm sorry Oyaji, I didn't want to disrupt your sleep or whatever you were doing. I just- I don't know." He sighed.

"You came here because something is bothering you my son and you want to ask me for help."

"Well yeah, kinda. How did you know?" Whitebeard laughed.

"Fathers always knows, my boy. Now tell me. What's bothering you." Ace shyly stepped towards him. It was a side that Whitebeard hadn't seen yet. His youngest was always outgoing, prideful and in the center of attention, not shy and reserved. He looked up to him with his eyes full of guilt, uncertainty and curiosity. It was an odd combo to have.

"What does a father do? I've never had a father so I don't exactly know how to act towards you to be honest. I guess I don't know what a father is....and I don't want to disappoint you by doing whatever I'm supposed to do wrong." 

"Ace come here." Whitebeard patted on his leg. Ace stood there for a few seconds. Not sure if he should really do that, but than decided to do it. He quickly climbed on Whitebeards leg.

"Ace, there's no way I can describe what a father is. I'll always try my best to be the best father, but I still fail sometimes. Every sons sees me the same, but still different. My sons need me but not all in the same way, some meed help, some have to vent and some have doubts and questions, like you. It's not something that can be simply explained, but more of a feeling, a relationship. I'm not sure if this helped much, but I'll always be here to help."

It was than that it clicked. Ace did realize that this was indeed his father. The warm feeling in his heart, Whitebeards tone, the protectiveness, the love, the fondness and the kindness were all the things that made him realize. He had a father and Whitebeard really saw him as his son. The bond of father and son just revealed itself.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "Thanks you, Oyaji. Do you think that you could maybe tell a story."

"Of cours, my son." The warm feeling in his chest bloomed again. Whitebeard began his story. Whitebeard noticed that his son had laid down on his leg. Ace's eyes drooping as time went by.

He stopped with his story when he was sure that Ace was asleep. He was feeling tired himself. He hoped it it was not too late, otherwise Marco and the nurses would lecture him for an hour. But he knew that it was worth it. The moment he saw the doubt disappeared from his youngest son's eyes, everything became worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg, there are so many things I want to do. I have like these idea for two stories (not very long, but multiple chapter) and I maybe want to participate in the fictober challenge, but I don’t have enough time because I’m super busy with school related things, so I have much less time to write. And I have some one standing idea that I’ve also been wanting to write. Rip me I guess.
> 
> Sorry for my rambling the reason for that is that I don’t think I will be uploading much in September, because school and all these ideas that will take a while to complete! I will try to complete the cuddling series so that this work is done, but I don’t think much else. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading!


	13. Sabo - The child in the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo :)
> 
> A new chapter for Sabo is here, only Roger’s left.
> 
> Holy shit, I’m so busy is not funny anymore. Idk, what I’ll write next, but will see. It will probably take a while. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.

It's always like this. Someone is there. He just appears when Sabo needs someone. It's hard to describe. It's a black shadow or something, about the height of a ten year old child. It has a staff and shoulder length hair and wears shorts with a sleeveless shirt. He doesn't have a face or a shadow. The child was always black as nigh in the shape of a human child.

And he was always there.

When he was sparring and loosing this kid would appear and give him advise. Like the child was a master himself...like he had heard these words before.

_"Sabo, if you're going to fight with a pipe than do it properly."_

_"Don't losse you dumbass, I thought you were better than that."_

_"Do a high right, but manoeuvre it to low. You can catch him off guard."_

He tried to find out who it is, but he couldn't find him. The moment that he would focus on the kid he would disappear. He had asked other people with they had seen the dubbed 'shadow child', but no one had seen it.

After asking and asking he went to the doctors, because he thought he was going crazy. The doctors had concluded that it was probably someone from his memory. He can't see the details of the child, because he can't remember the person.

He honestly didn't know what to make of it. He just felt like he should know this person, but he didn't. He never cared about his lost memories before, but that had changed. What if the shadow child was a friend of his? What if the shadow child was waiting for him? What if shadow child wasn’t real?

That same night he had a nightmare. And of course had the shadow child been there when he woke up. Sabo was trembling and still half asleep, but someone had crawled into his bed. " _Stupid, can't even sleep because of some nightmares. You need to rest your big brain sometimes. Otherwise it will overheat from too much use or something."_

He didn't know why, but the shadow child always calmed him down and made him relax. The shadow child made him feel like he was home. The kid had slept next to him. He didn't suffer from anymore nightmares that night.

He should have listened to his inner voice. If he had, than he may had gone back to Dawn Island and maybe he could have remembered it all earlier. Maybe he could have...saved Ace. But he hadn't done that, because he had been afraid that the shadow child would have hated him or that the child wasn't real.

But Ace hating him would have been better than this outcome.

Ace was dead and before him stood Ace's grave. It was displaying all the things his brother loved to wear.

He placed the newspaper on the grave with the sake and three sake cups he had brought. "Hey Ace, I'm not sure you want to see me. It's me...Sabo...and I've gone on so many adventures. I can't wait to tell you about them. But I first want to apologize for not remembering you and letting you die and I'm so sorry." His voice was cracking and tears were falling out of his eyes. "I...failed as your brother. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I WASN'T EVEN THERE! I just let you die without doing anything to prevent it. I-I.”

He couldn't even from words anymore. He was just pathetically bawling his eyes out before his brothers grave.

There was someone there. It is a man, not a child. He is twenty years old, not ten like he had been. He is carrying a metal pipe and has shoulder length black hair with freckles on his cheeks. He has grey eyes and wears black shorts with a dagger and no shirt. His back was proudly showing the tattoo of his pirates crew. There were tears coming out of those grey orbs, but he was smiling.

It's Ace.

Ace is running towards him. He opened his arms wide, Sabo did the same, accepting the hug happily. They hugged each other tight. Ace was light, like he wasn’t even in his arm. But he was holding his brother, right? Ace was right here. He could touch him.

It than hit him again that Ace was dead, not alive in his arms.  
  


Sabo didn’t know what this was. Had he fallen asleep by the grave? Holy shit, he is a terrible brother. Who the fuck falls asleep while-what the? He noticed that Ace was fading away, slowly disappearing into nothingness. Even when he was dreaming he couldn’t stop his brother from leaving him. “No...no,no, wait, don't go, stay, please don't go! Ace! Oi, stop doing that. Don't disap-." Ace put a finger in front of his lips, silencing his words.

Ace looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy you're alive, my brother." And than he disappeared, leaving Sabo behind to break down all over again.

  
  


It hadn’t been a dream, it was real. Aces spirit had been there, but now his person in the shadows was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	14. Roger - Start with babysteps to get a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, new chapter!
> 
> Took a while to write, but here it is. I also started a fictober so you can check that out if you want.

Ace has been here in heaven for several weeks and Roger had only seen him _once_. That one didn't end well. Ace had been screaming insults and death wishes at him for the whole time, before attacking him. 

He couldn't handle it. He had heard from Newgate that his son didn't really like him, but he didn't know to what extent until that encounter. He didn't know what to do.

He could finally be a dad. He wanted to spend time with his child. It was the time that he could have only dreamed off. Now that it could happen...it didn't.

He just didn't know what to do. He'd never had to make fatherly decisions before. He usually jumped into it, but this was complicated. He didn't do well with complicated.

He also needed Ace to put in some effort and he knew that the boy wouldn't do that.

He had heard some adventures his son went on from Newgate and his fourth division commander, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to hear it from his son. He wanted to spend time with his son. He wanted to know his son.

_He wanted his son._

He neared to know his sons quirks, baby stories, funny moments, sad moments, everything.

He knew that his demands were high and that it would take time, but he had to do something to fix their broken relationship first. Every attempt at seeing his son was ignored. He had to contact Ace without seeing him. Maybe he could send a letter or scream it very loudly or...Roger snapped out of his thoughts and had to double take what he saw.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had almost missed his son sleeping in the sand. It didn't look very comfortable either. It was like he had just fallen asleep, just like him. He didn’t know that Ace suffered from narcolepsy.

He quickly walked over and looked around to see if anybody else was in sight. Nobody was. This just left him. He could leave Ace like this. That would be what Ace would have wanted, but he couldn't. He knelt down next to his son. He realized that this was the first time that he was actually close to his son, like arm length close, like Roger was able to touch him close.

He could touch his son. He noticed that he was shaking, trembling just because he could touch him. His hand gently moved under his sons shoulder to the arm farthest away from him and pulled Ace in a sort of sitting position, his head supported against his shoulder. He couldn't help but take in every little detail he could. That other time he didn't have the time than to really look at his son, neither to touch him.

In contrast to the angry scowling face that he saw from that time, his son looked so peaceful and well...grown up. How he wished that he could have been there. Hold his little baby in his arms, watching him make his first steps and friends and encouraging and being there for him whenever Ace needed him, but he needed to accept that that wasn't going to happen. He should stop dwelling on the past and focus on the future.

He should find someone to watch over his son while he sleeps. He also put an arm under his sons legs and stood up. He had to take a moment to realize how easy that was. Ace was light, way to light for someone who's supposed to be...not above the 250 centimeters. He never realized how short Ace was. He knew his sons was shorter than him, but he had thought that it was the distance between them that had messed with his eyes. His son didn't look this short from afar. He was closer to Rouge length than his. It looked like Ace didn't even reach the two meters.

A true D smile formed on his face. He learned something new again! He reached out with his Haki and began to walk to the nearest person, who he thought was Newgates cook. He cradled Ace close to him and tried not to jolt him.

Roger felt something grab his cravat. He was afraid that Ace had woken up without him noticing it, but a quick glance down proved him otherwise. It did show him his sons hand that had indeed grabbed his cravat in his sleep. His sons head trying to find a more comfortable place on his chest.

An over protective feeling bloomed in his chest. Fuck. His son might not like him, but Roger sure as hell loved him. So he would protect him, even if it wasn't always appreciated.

Now he just need to figure out how to get his son to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I started a fictober I may not post anything else thing mouth or not much else. 
> 
> If you have any idea than you can absolutely tell me. I’ll probably write it if you want. 
> 
> I also might write an other chapter for the spades or just in general for anybody else if an idea comes up :) but this was all I had planned for now! Thank you for reading and all the support from you guys. I never thought that this would get So many positive feed back 😊😊 it makes me really happy and it is certainly welcome!


	15. Spades - What do you mean it’s cuddle time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Velvet_Teacups.
> 
> Enjoy!

"COMMANDER MARCO! COMMANDER MARCO." Marco looked away from the conversation he was having with Thatch and Izo. A group of ten came running towards them as if they were being chased by admirals. They came to a halt before them. "Commander Marco, Thatch and Izo, please help. The Spades, they disappeared! They are gone. Nowhere to be found. They aren't on their posts and they are not in their rooms, bathroom or any other common place." Felix, a man of eighth division, said.

"Are you sure? Have you checked everything-yoi?" Marco questioned.

"Yes sir. We saw them after the attack going back to their posts, but they are now gone. We had considered that one of them might had been injured and also checked the infirmary, but they also weren't there. Commander, we really can't find them anywhere."

The three commanders shared a glance at each other. All three were quite worried. The Spades had officially joined two weeks ago. They didn't think they would just abandon ship. So where were they? "Felix, I want you to gather at least five people from each division and send them to search north parts of the ship-yoi. I will gather the commanders and search the south part. Meet back here in three hours."

"Yes commander!" Felix and the other nine crewmates left to follow the orders that had been given.

"Izo, could you spread the word that people should keep their eye open for the Spades and Thatch can you give each commander an assigned part of the south side of ship-yoi."

"Yes/of course." Both ran off to do their assigned task.

Marco sighed. He'd better start searching. He knew his assigned part was the deck and first floor. He knew it was less likely that if the Spades were hiding that they would be doing to so in broad daylight, so he went to search he south part of the first floor first.

There was nothing. No Spade to be seen. So he went up to the south part of the deck. He he couldn't find anyone on the main south deck. That only left the little southeast and southwest decks.

Also no one on the southeast deck. He walked up to the door of the southwest deck. He stopped momentarily before opening the door. He heard soft voices. He was pretty sure a recognized Deuce and Skull among them. So they had been been hiding in broad day light.

He opened the door, making his presence known. All the Spades were right there, laying on and all over each other. Some of them were sleeping, like Ace and Mihar and six were awake. Six heads turned to face him. "Oh hello commander Marco. How can I help you?" Deuce asked.

Marco raised an eyebrow, as if he was saying 'really?' "Why are you all here-yoi? All of you disappeared without saying anything!"

Marco felt the urge to strangle someone come up when all the awake Spades apparently couldn't see logic in his reasoning. They all continued to stare at him with this confused and innocent look as if they hadn't done something wrong.

"It's cuddle time commander." Saber said after a long silence. He said it as if it was supposed to explain everything, as if it was to most logical and normal thing ever.

"Cuddle time-yoi?"

All the awake Spades nodded. "Yeah, cuddle time." It went silent after that again.

"Do you want to join us commander? It's actually really comfortable." Deuce asked. All hope in Marco was gone. Even Deuce, the most rational and level-headed person, couldn't see the problem.

"I don't think that's the point. Why did you all leave your posts-yoi?"

"Cuddle time?"

"What made it cuddle time?"

"Ace said so."

Marco rubbed his temples. "Let me get this right. You all decided to leave your posts without a warning what's whoever and decided to cuddle on one of the most secluded decks of the Moby after an attack because Ace said so?"

"Yes commander." They all answered. "Do you want to join?"

Marco let out a sigh and pushed down the urge to facepalm. He looked at the Spades. To be honest it looked really comfortable. He had been stressed lately. It was almost as if it was calling him. He slowly walked towards to pile and sat himself down next to Deuce, who was sitting against the railing. He was sort of the main pillar. In front of him was Ace, sleeping. Cuddling himself against Deuces legs and waist. All the other Spade pirates were surround them, also sleeping or doing their own thing.

Just sitting here was actually relaxing. The soft snores of the Spades along with a murmur of the awake ones really put his mind on ease. He slowly felt himself falling asleep. How many hours he he slept this week? He couldn't remember. And what would be the harm of catching up to them? With that thought he let himself fall into a deep well needed slumber, completely forgetting that he had to be on the rendezvous point in half an hour.

—————

Thatch, Izo and everyone else who helped in the search party were here. All except Marco. It wasn't like Marco to be late, especially an hour. A feeling of dread came up in Thatch. What if Marco had also gone missing? That would make this situation even worse. The moment he thought that the door was slammed open. It was Felix, who had been sent out to retrieve Marco. "COMMANDER THATCH, COMMANDER THATCH! MARCO DISAPPEARED!"

Fuck. Thatch was going to kill that turkey if he would find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for ideas for this work are open.   
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Me starting new ideas before completing others 😅😅
> 
> I am already planning on writing the people who are tagged.  
> Although I don’t take requests, I do take suggestions. So if you miss someone or want a second part or something, you can suggest it in the comments and I may do it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
